Salvemos al Cerez de Konoha
by REIKO0906
Summary: La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho buscando la razón para que Konoha haya sido atacada mas curiosamente no faltaba nada —¡Se la Llevaron!—Naruto entro de golpe al lugar —¿a quien?—ahora la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento por la cara de los tres hombres —Akatsuki se llevo a Sakura-Chan!—
1. El inició de todo

Acaba de llegar un aviso de la aldea escondida entre la niebla - una figura con la máscara de un lobo avisaba al Hokage.

El Hokage le hizo una seña para que el AMBU continuará.

—El Clan del Cielo ha sido aniquilado después de que se predijera el nacimiento de el portador del poder del sol, aqui dice que el último miembro reside en Konoha y se nos pide cuidarle o mandarle alla debido a que el clan del Cielo es lo mismo que los Uchiha para Konoha — finalizo.

—Traigan a La última, notifiquenle lo sucedido y que ella decida — respondió

—ya lo hicimos —sonrió bajo la máscara —Konoha ahora es su Hogar, no desea regresar y yo la cuidare con mi vida — respondió el hombre y se quitó la máscara AMBU para dejarla en el escritorio — Protegeré a Mebuki de todos, para ello mantendré un perfil bajo por lo que me doy de baja en AMBU señor —dio un suspiro —Por cierto ahora es Mebuki Haruno —

—Bien Kiashi, tu protegeras al último miembro del clan del cielo y autorizó tu baja, así que cumple tu misión —autorizo y en seguida el hombre desapareció del lugar


	2. Ella es Sakura

\- es muy pequeña -dijo el hokage con lastima - hable con las otras aldeas y no hay respuesta de que una niña tan peculiar haya desaparecido- guardo los papeles y observó a la niña de cuarto años o menos que dormía en los brazos de un AMBU.

-¿que hacemos con ella Hokage Sama? - pregunto la mujer

\- es una niña muy linda y ella no tiene a nadie, además de que fue sacada de una organización criminal... Es inocente así que dejala en el orfanato de Konoha, merece una vida normal-

-Señor ella tiene los ojos color Jade, identicos a los de Mebuki Haruno, esta pequeña es muy exótica por lo que en el orfanato causara revuelo a eso sumando que fue sacada de una guarida de criminales y viste como princesa... Creo que no es una buena idea con todo respeto - declaró la mujer.

\- Traigan a Mebuki y Kiashi Haruno- ordeno y los AMBUS salieron dejando a la pequeña en una silla aun inconsciente.

Paso media hora y los Ambus regresaron ahora acompañados de una pareja.

\- Nos mando a llamar Hokage Sama? - pregunto la mujer

\- Mebuki mira a esta niña - señalo el Hokage a la pequeña de vestido blanco, piel blanca y exótico cabello rosa

\- Es del Cielo - respondió en automático la mujer

\- Fue encontrada en una organización criminal pero... No la tenían en mal estado, mis Ambus dijeron que probablemente no les dio tiempo de sacarla, tenía varios guardias y estaba en un cuarto con un sinfín de comodidades ¿tienes alguna idea? - pregunto

\- es de la rama principal, eso es obvio, pero hace cuatro años masacraron a todos o eso me dijeron ustedes, lo que no entiendo es por que ella sigue viva, no me malinterpreten me alegra no ser la ultima, lo extraño es que no parece tener mas de cuatro años y no tenia entendido que haya nacido otra heredera, por que meto las manos al fuego a que ella es de la rama principal, asi que asumo que se la llevaron recién nacida, tanto que no dio tiempo de avisar de su nacimiento, probablemente quienes la tenían fueron los responsables de la masacre y por consiguiente vendrán por ella - finalizó

\- Mebuki y Kiashi ¿podrian hacerse cargo de ella? Es demasiado inusual por lo que creará revuelo en el orfanato y nadie posee los ojos Jade que tu por lo que es fácil para ti hacerla pasar por tu hija - explico.

\- Si, es lo minimo que puedo hacer ya que es directamente una princesa ante mi, me hare cargo de ella - con cuidado la mujer tomo a la niña en brazos

\- cualquier cosa cuentan con mi apoyo - aviso el hokage

— Si señor —respondió Kiashi que se había mantenido al margen.

Con esto la pareja ahora con la niña salieron del lugar para ir a su hogar.

—Bienvenida a casa Sakura-Chan — con voz maternal y aun con la pequeña de cuatro años en brazos la mujer entro a su casa

—Sakura?— pregunto Kiashi

—es el nombre que se le da a las chicas de cabello Rosa en el clan del Cielo, mantendre esa regla — explico abrazando a la niña

—Entonces bienvenida Sakura — respondió el hombre con simpleza y una sonrisa


	3. Academia

**Summary****:** La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho buscando la razón para que Konoha haya sido atacada mas curiosamente no faltaba nada —¡Se la Llevaron!—Naruto entro de golpe al lugar —¿a quien?—ahora la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento por la cara de los tres hombres —Akatsuki se llevo a Sakura-Chan!—

—_Dialogo —_

( _pensamientos )_

**Inner Sakura **

* * *

¿Que haces aquí Naruto?—preguntó Shikamaru al verlo reír — Aquí no se permiten los botados, no puedes estar aquí a menos que te hayas graduado — soltó el genio Nara con una sonrisa burlona .

Naruto por su parte sonrió con energía y respondió —Miras esto,Miras esto — señalando la banda en su frente — abre tus ojos Shikamaru es una banda de regulación, vamos a ser entrenados juntos ¿Como te quedo el ojo? — preguntó ahora con burla el Uzumaki

— Hum...— fue la simple respuesta del genio Nara .

Dos segundos después la puerta se abre de golpe y entran Sakura e Ino.

—Gane de nuevo Sakura —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante .

—Lo que tu digas Ino—respondió la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros y dando un suspiro.

(Sakura ) pensó Naruto al verla entrar y Sakura a mirarlo sonrió a modo de saludo (este sonriendo!! Creo que le gusto con esta banda) celebro mentalmente el rubio.

De un momento a otro Ino empieza a correr .

—Muevete Naruto!—exige la rubia y lo empuja haciendo que este se callera

—¿Estas bien ? — preguntó Sakura extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse a lo que Naruto no opuso ninguna resistencia.

( Su mano es tan Suave) pensó Naruto—Gracias!!— respondió sonrojado el uzumaki

—De nada Naruto — respondió la chica y miro hacia donde Ino la cual ahora peleaba con otras niñas por el lugar junto a Sasuke

(Nunca cambia ) pensó Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza mientras Naruto soltaba su mano.

(Despistadas ) pensó el pequeño Uchiha con fastidio al ver a una bola de niñas peleando por un lugar.

Dos segundos después Naruto miraba de cerca a Sasuke y ambos tenían las cejas fruncidas .

—Naruto ¡Deja en paz a Sasuke!— reclamo Ino

—Naruto, yo que tu no haría eso — sugirió Sakura y se encogió de hombros para irse a sentar con la única niña que no estaba loca , Hinata.

(Sakura ) miro a la pelirosa el rubio al escucharle hablar(¿Por que todas están obsesionadas con el? Sasuke, Sasuke ¿Que tiene de interesante este tipo ? ) pensó Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke buscando lo que todas las niñas le veían .

En eso un chico empuja a Naruto y...

* * *

Hola! ¿Que tal amig@s ? ¿Cómo están?

¿Corazones?

Hasta la proxima!!


	4. Equipos

**Summary**: La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho buscando la razón para que Konoha haya sido atacada mas curiosamente no faltaba nada —¡Se la Llevaron!—Naruto entro de golpe al lugar —¿a quien?—ahora la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento por la cara de los tres hombres —Akatsuki se llevo a Sakura-Chan!—

—Dialogo —

( pensamientos )

**Inner Sakra**

* * *

En eso un chico empuja a Naruto

—Lo siento ¿Te golpee?— preguntó el chico mas nos recibe respuesta por lo que voltea y se queda en Shock al igual que todos los presentes

—Oh...Oh...— curiosamente Hinata rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

Seguido de esto una el sonido de alguien carcajeándose ante la escena y este alguien era Sakura que no podía parar de reír hasta que Ino le da una mirada fulminante haciéndola callar —perdón— murmuro la pelirosa

—Naruto! ¡Yo seria el primer beso de Sasuke!—Reclamo Ino tras callar a Sakura .

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se separan y empiezan a hacer gestos de Asco .

(Me las pagaras Naruto) pensó Sasuke con ganas de vomitar.

(Porque siento peligro?) piensa el rubio y voltea mirando a una bola de niñas con un aura oscura y aterradora a excepción de Hinata y Sakura, la primera tenia un aura de preocupación y la segunda de pena Ajena .

—Naruto... ¡Estas mas que muerto! — dijo Ino tornándose los dedos .

—Un Momento Chicas, Fue un accidente ¡Deberás! - se justificó mas las niñas no escuchaban y justo cuando le iban a dar En toda la torre como caído del cielo entro Iruka Alargando la vida de Naruto.

—A partir de Hoy todos son ninja — comenzó su discurso el maestro después de que todos se sentaran y el hiciera algunos cambios de lugar — Han pasado pruebas y Retos difíciles mas eso no es nada , ahora vienen cosas verdaderamente difíciles —miro a todos , dio un suspiro y continuo —Ahora son Genin, el primer Nivel Ninja y bueno me complace avisarles que serán agrupados en equipos de tres y dicho equipo sera encabezado por un Jounin - explicó y todo siguió en silencio hasta que Ino salto de su asiento.

—Yo pido estas con Sasuke-Kun— grito y todos la miraron como bicho raro

( Equipos de tres) el Uchiha fruncio el ceño ignorando todo (eso solo me retrasara )

(Yo solo quiero estar con Sakura y bueno...no me importa quien sea el otro mientras no sea Sasuke ) el uzumaki ahora presto mas atención.

( esto sera divertido ) la de ojos jade formo en su labios una sonrisa ladina y divertida

—Queremos que cada equipo este balanceado en fuerza y habilidades, en eso nos basamos para formar los equipos - aclaro el maestro — Dicho esto, comenzamos — tomo una hoja y comenzó a leer —Equipo 7 - dijo y todos escuchaban atentos- Uzumaki Naruto , Haruno Sakura y — antes de terminar Naruto ya estaba celebrando —Y Uchiha Sasuke— dijo Iruka y Naruto cayó de cabeza...

* * *

Deposite su** amor **en **_el _corazon**, muchas gracias :'3

eso sono cursi :'v


	5. instricciones

**Summary**: La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho buscando la razón para que Konoha haya sido atacada mas curiosamente no faltaba nada —¡Se la Llevaron!—Naruto entro de golpe al lugar —¿a quien?—ahora la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento por la cara de los tres hombres —Akatsuki se llevo a Sakura-Chan!—

—Dialogo —

( pensamientos )

**inner Sakura**

* * *

Iruka finalizo tras unos minutos y ahora todos ya sabían con quien les tocaba .

—Iruka-Sensei — llamo Naruto cuando este había acabado —¿Que tiene que hacer un Ninja tan genial como yo Con un hígado como Sasuke ?— reclamo el rubio visiblemente molesto

—Sasuke y Sakura obtuvieron los mejores promedios de la academia mientras que tu obtuviste el peor así que si ponemos a los mejores con el peor hay equilibrio — termino de explicar el maestro y el salón estallo en risas

—Perdedor — murmuro despectivamente Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡¿Que dijiste?!— reclamo Naruto

— Ya Calmense — pidió la chica de cabello rosa

—Pueden ir a almorzar y luego conocerán a su maestro Jounin, hasta entonces descansen —Tras escuchar las indicaciones de Iruka todos se fueron .

—Bien Frente de Marquesina — Ino la jalo con ella apenas había cruzado la puerta de salida —Tu cuidarás de MI Sasuke-Kun y pobre de ti si tratas de conquistarlo — advirtió la rubia con una mirada intimidante

—Si, Cerda, lo que tu digas — respondió Sakura tirándola de a loca como casi siempre

—¡Hey Sakura!—Llamaron y la aludida volteo observando a naruto —¿Almorzamos juntos? Digo somos del mismo equipo, así nos conocemos ¡Deberás! — propuso con una sonrisa sincera

—Hum..?— Sakura medito la propuesta y sonrió —Claro que...—no acabo de responder puesto Ino interrumpió .

— ¡NO! — grito Ino en respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera era para ella —Ella esta recibiendo Instrucciones de como Cuidar a mi Sasuke-Kun por lo que sera otro día — dijo y se llevo a jalones a la pelirosa

—Perdón!— grito Sakura siendo jaloneada por Ino y regalándole una sonrisa de despedida

(Me sonrió de nuevo!!) pensó embobado el chico de ojos azules

* * *

**¿les gusto?**por su atención ¡Gracias !


	6. Un Maestro Jounin

Summary: La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho buscando la razón para que Konoha haya sido atacada mas curiosamente no faltaba nada —¡Se la Llevaron!—Naruto entro de golpe al lugar —¿a quien?—ahora la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento por la cara de los tres hombres —Akatsuki se llevo a Sakura-Chan!—

—Dialogo —

( pensamientos )

**inner Sakura**

* * *

Se encontraban en tercer Hokage y el Ninja Copy

—Asi que aquí vive Naruto —hablo el Hatake sosteniendo un envase de leche caducada

— Si, el junto a Uchiha y a Haruno serán tu equipo— respondió el tercero

— este chico sea un problema — dejo en envase en su lugar y suspiro sonoramente, este seria un laaaargo día.

* * *

Tres Genin, dos chicos y una chica esperaban con aburrimiento en el salón de clases en el que solo se encontraban ellos tres

-—Se le hizo tarde —bufo Naruto bastante exasperado rompiendo el silencio y asomándose a la puerta

—Naruto, mejor Sientate — sugirió la chica

—¡No quiero!— respondió en automático —Es increíble que nuestro maestro sea el único que no haya llegado, todos ya se fueron y ya tuvieron alguna aventura o algo así — supuso y se subió a un banco para colocar el borrador atorado en la puerta .

—Naruto ¿Que haces — preguntó Sakura.

— Esto se saca por llegar tarde ¡Sorpresa! — dijo explicando su trampa según el .

Este rubio esta loco pero me cae bien

Bien dicho inner, aunque parece divertido

—No creo que sea buena idea — dijo la Haruno — aunque sera divertido si funciona —

—Nuestro maestro es un Jounin —hablo Sasuke por primera vez captando la atención de sus compañeros — Un Ninja de Elite ¿Cres que caerá ?— a su voz añadió sarcasmo al formular la pregunta

Mas antes de que Naruto respondiera la puerta se abrió y el maestro cayo en la trampa de Naruto

—Jajaja—estallo el rubio en carcajadas

( Si Cayo ) Sakura sonrío e Inner estallo en carcajadas

( ¿Realmente es un Jounin?) Sasuke se cuestiono bastante decepcionado

—¿ Como se los digo?— medito en voz alta el Jounin —Mi primera impresión de este equipo es que ustedes son una bola de idiotas — hablo directo y con simpleza el ninja de la mascara —Ahora, Vámonos —

* * *

Tres capítulos en un día...¿vamos por el cuarto?

Recuerden dejar su **corazon **ya que me he portado bien :'3

Hasta la proxima!!


	7. presentaciones

**Summary: **

La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho buscando la razón para que Konoha haya sido atacada mas curiosamente no faltaba nada —¡Se la Llevaron!—Naruto entro de golpe al lugar —¿a quien?—ahora la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento por la cara de los tres hombres —Akatsuki se llevo a Sakura-Chan!—

—Dialogo—

(pensamientos)

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

—Bien ¿por que no se presentan? — ahora el nuevo equipo 7 se encontraba fuera de la escuela por orden de su maestro

—¿Presentarnos?— repitió la única mujer del grupo a lo que el mayor asintió — ¿Como?— volvió a preguntar — me refiero a ¿que debemos decir ?— añadió tras ver la mirada de "no sabes como presentarte" de su maestro

— hum...veamos — el maestro miro al cielo unos segundo — su Nombre ,lo que les gusta y disgusta , pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro —

—¿ por qué no nos dice usted?— sugirió Naruto — Digo para que veamos como se hace — agrego con una sonrisa

—¿Yo?— pensó en voz alta el jounin —Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan — medito unos segundos causando curiosidad en sus alumnos —No tengo ganas de decirles eso — y los tres alumnos cayeron al estilo anime —Mi sueño para el futuro...— de nuevo causando intriga — Jamas había pensado en eso — con simpleza se encogió de hombros — y mis pasatiempos ...tengo muchos pasatiempos —

Shanaroo! Eso fue inútil solo nos dijo su nombre

(Concuerdo contigo...)

—bien su turno, tu el de la derecha— señalo a Naruto — Tu primero

— ¡Deberas! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, Me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazón, ir con Iruka-sensei a Ichiraku Ramen y la Sonrisa de Sakura — la aludida se sorprendió un momento y luego inevitablemente en sus labios se formo una sonrisa — me disgustan los tres minutos que debo esperar para que este mi Ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer distintos sabores de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño es ser Hokage, de esa manera las personas dejaran de despreciarme por que yo seré alguien, alguien importante ¡Deberas!— Finalizó con una sonrisa sincera

— Bien , el siguiente— ordeno Kakashi

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño por que va a convertirse en realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a cierta persona — rápido y directo respondió el chico de ojos oscuros

(Espero no ser yo ) ahora Naruto trago saliva con nerviosismo

(Un vengador, interesante) el Hatake lo miro con bastante interés

—Bien ahora tu — el maestro se dirigió a la chica y esta asintió

—Mi nombre es Sakura — comenzó a hablar al notar que era su turno — el apellido de Mebuki es Haruno así que ese es el apellido que uso ¡soy Haruno Sakura ! — finalizó y los tres hombres la vieron raro — me gusta hablar con las personas y aprender — sonrió — y no me gustan las personas que juzgan a los demás sin conocerlos — tras decir esto fruncio el ceño — mi sueño...ammm...bueno no había pensado en eso pero hay algo que anhelo mas que nada es escuchar las campanas- y ahora si los tres la miraban como si estuviera loca — No se cuando eso pasara así que hasta que suceda mi sueño será proteger el sueño de Naruto y ayudar con su objetivo a Sasuke —Finalizo y los aludidos ahora la miraban con asombro —y mis pasatiempos son entrenar, aprender y uno nuevo sera Cuidar a Sasuke-kun ya que Ino-cerda me lo pidió — y ahora Kakashi y Naruto comenzaron a reír y al Uchiha le dio un casi imperceptible TIC en la ceja .

De la nada el de vestimenta naranja se dejo de reír y miro a su amiga — Oye Sakura-Chan—

— hum...¿Mande Naruto-Kun?— pregunto con una voz tranquila

—¿que no las campanas suenan todos los días?—pregunto y tanto el pelinegro como el peligris agradecieron mentalmente que el hiciera la pregunta que por orgullo ninguno de los dos haría

—Esas campanas no — respondió tranquila — Verán Cuando yo era muy, muy pequeña no conocía a nadie que no fuese Mamá y Papá o mejor dicho no hablaba mas que con ellos ya que nunca podía ver su rostro totalmente —empezó a relatar y los hombres la escuchaban con curiosidad — siempre estaba en un hermoso lugar, ante mi siempre habían flores, mariposas y una cama cómoda pero...no conocía a nadie mas siempre estaba sola —con un deje de tristeza la chica continuo relatando — por eso me gusta hablar con las personas — ahora formo una sonrisa cálida

— Ya veo ¿pero eso no responde lo de las campanas ?— Naruto seguía con la misma duda

—Lo siento, me desvíe de tema —avergonzada la joven se llevo la mano a la nuca — en una noche muchos ninjas entraron y Mamá entro a mi habitación y dijo — se aclaro la garganta tratando de imitar la voz de su mamá — "Sakura Hime-Chan por ahora debemos de separarnos, ya que irte conmigo seria peligroso sobrevive es una orden y obedece, cuando suenen las campanas vendrás a mi" — finalizo y su tono volvió a ser el de ella — después escuche mas explosiones y papá fue por ella y luego todo se pone oscuro, desperté en casa de Mebuki y Kiashi Haruno, ellos me dijeron que ahora era su hija y mama dijo que obedeciera así que aquí estoy —tomo una bocanada de aire esperando la reacción de sus compañeros

—Osea que ¿eres Adoptada Sakura-chan?— preguntó Naruto y la pelirosa asintió.

( Que raro , en su expediente no decía nada ) Kakashi ahora miro con curiosidad a su alumna.

—Ustedes ahora también son mi familia , además pasare mas tiempo con ustedes que con Mebuki-San por eso les conté ya que no deseo que nadie me detenga en cuanto escuche las campanas —advirtió con una mirada que ninguno de los tres supo descifrar .

— Pero ¿Como sabrás cuando sean las campanas?—de nuevo los portadores del Sharaingan agradecían al rubio

—por que reconozco el tono , esa campana es especial — la de ojos jade empezó a soltar un par de lágrimas — TinTinTin Tilín Tin Tilín — tarareo — Sa-Ku-Ra Ven a Casa —tradujo — extraño mucho a Mamá y a Papá— hizo un puchero — aunque probablemente volver a casa sea volver a estar sola, con gusto lo haré si mamá y papá están ahí— su mirada se volvió una nostálgica y triste .

—En pocas palabras dejaras Todo si escuchas esas campanas — ahora El contenedor del zorro estaba enojado — ¿te iras sin más ? — en su voz había un rastro de reproche

— Yo... Bueno no lo se, podría convencer a mamá de vivir aquí, así no Me iría —

—Genial! —celebro el rubio.

— Bueno creo que con eso finalizo mi presentación — sonrió con amabilidad

— Bueno eso fue Interesante,pueden irse— permitió el jounin —Mañana los veo, tendrán entrenamiento así que no Desayunen o Vomitaran todo — ordeno y desapareció en una nube de humo

— Oigan ¿Quieren ir a comer a mi Casa?— preguntó Sakura — Mebuki-San y Kisashi-Sama volverán en dos días ya que fueron a Suna a hacer un negocio — explicó

— ¡ Genial ! — dijo el rubio y sin darle tiempo de responder al pelinegro lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó con el —vamos Sakura-Chan — y así los tres se fueron ya que tener compañía de vez en cuando no era tan malo y el Uchiha por que no de dieron tiempo de negarse .

Aquí estoy de nuevo :'3

No he muerto ¡ deberás !


End file.
